Gohanma One-Sixth
by The Anime King Kaleb
Summary: Ranma believes that he is the best martial artist in his age group. Then he meets Adaruto, Kaleb, and the rest of the K Fighters. They team up to defeat evil threats, to learn about each other, and to be friends. They learn things such as the Z Form, SSJ3, about Kaiyans, and much more. Gohan splits into three, Kaleb gets a chaallenge, Ranma grows in skill, and Gohanma is born! Read
1. The Beginning of the Trip

AKK: It's me again

Adaruto: The first official chapter of Gohanma ⅙, because it had to be reuploaded because AKK forgot that he was using Teen Gohan in this story as well. Therefore, it's mostly the same, although AKK has changed the format of the way he is writing the story.

Caleb: If you already read the first version, you can skip the Author's note and maybe even the first 3 chapters but I would not recommend doing the second thing, since some stuff will still be different.

Kaylee: If you have not read this story before and this is your first time, then welcome to Gohanma 1/6!

Ranma: We have special guest for this story

Kaleb: We have the Time Patroller Team, The K Fighters.

Belak: You probably didn't know but I'm in the K Fighters.

Belakan: We also, as you probably did know, have four of the people from the Krew that are also in the K Fighters. (Excluding Belak)

Kayla: Yep, me and my brothers and sister are in this story.

Kaylee: In this story, the DBZ World (Capsule Corporations, Son Household, Kami's Lookout, Etc) are in Japan.

Trunks: Just so you know, I'm Kid Trunks

Mirai: and I'm Future or Mirai Trunks

T. Gohan: AKK does not own DBZ or Ranma; he does own Kaleb, Kayla, many other OC's, and many ideas.

Trunks: When the words are italicized, that means that the person speaking isn't directly saying it to the person (using the phone, texting, etc, mostly through any type of electronic device. As well as mind reading and all that stuff)

One day, in Japan, a group of friends / neighbors got ready to go on a trip. "Okay mom, me, Goten, Gohan, Belakan, Kaleb, and the rest of the K Fighters are about to go meet Trunks and Mirai at Capsule Corporations so we can go up to the springs of Jusenkyo", stated Adaruto, which is what I'm calling the Buu Arc Gohan. The Cell Saga Gohan, or Teen Gohan, is just named Gohan in this story.

Chi - Chi replies with, "Okay Adaruto, you guys have fun but you kids get off ONLY because it's summer". Adaruto sighs at the fact that his mom was only letting him and his friends train because there was no school but school starts back at the end of their trio in 3 weeks to be exact. To top it off, they all have to go to a 6th grade through 12th grade public school, Orange Academy (AKK: Instead of Orange High School, its Orange Academy). At least Trunks and Mirai have to start at one, too.

"At least Goten will have Trunks and won't be alone", thought Gohan.

Kayla then states, "Okay guys, everyone have their stuff?"Everyone looks around and then nods yes. Kayla opens up a rectangular case, takes out a cylindrical shaped device, and pressed the button on the top. There was a click and after a bunch of smoke cleared, the group saw an airship, named the Krewship, in front of them. When everyone walked in, everyone marveled at the things in front of them. The airship looked small on the outside but it was humongous on the inside. There was a kitchen area, a living room area with a video game system that plays any game ever created, a bathroom, and two bedroom areas (one for girls one for boys). Everyone sat down in a seat and Kaleb sat down in the pilot seat. Kayla sat down next to him. -

Kaleb speaks into the PA on the Krewship, " _Everyone prepare for liftoff. Once we are in the air you are free to move around the airship. The flight will take 10 minutes_ ". Everyone said okay. Kayla looked at Kaleb and Kaleb nodded. Kayla flipped a switch and pressed a few buttons while Kaleb pulled a couple of levers. The airship lifted up off the ground and blew a couple of trees out the way. Somehow, over the great roar of the airship. Chi-Chi could be heard.

"You guys better not lose any knowledge when you come back or I will pound it back into you", Chi-Chi yelled out. Also above the roar of the airship, the shivers of almost everyone on the airship can be heard, somehow. The airship flew away towards the direction of Capsule Corporation.

\- Capsule Corporation -

A boy with purple hair and a teenager with purple hair are seen standing outside of the Capsule Corporations main building.

"They need to hurry up! I want to spar with Kaleb!" says the younger boy, named Trunks. The older boy named Mirai, tries to stop himself from laughing but doesn't prevail victorious. Trunks shoots him a dirty look.

"Trunks, think about it. Kaleb is a Hybrid between a saiyan and a human as well as mastering SSJ3 and he has done many things most people can't do such as beat Goku within a minute of their fight. To top it off, when he was kidnapped and trapped in HFIL by the HFIL King, he was granted the powers of a kaioshin so he could defeat him. You wouldn't last five seconds in a fight with Kaleb," Mirai explained to Trunks. Trunks pouted. Then his eyes lit up.

"Fine, I'll spar with Adaruto! The only thing he has in common with Kaleb is that he's a saiyan human hybrid." Trunks says with a smirk. Mirai puts his hand on his chin as if he's thinking.

"Let's take in the factors. Adaruto has mastered SSJ2, would probably be the strongest one in our group if Kaleb wasn't here, and many other things. Taking all that into account, you might last a minute, but you still would get KOed!" Mirai analyzed. Then he made an X with his hands to show that he would not win. By this point Trunks is super mad.

"Fine, I'll fight …" Trunks stops in the middle of his sentence and charges towards Mirai, "YOU!" Mirai dodges with ease. He then grabs Trunks and holds him by his arm then points to an airship. It lands and then the ramp door opens. A little boy and 8 teenagers, 3 girls and 5 boys ran out. Following them 4 boys and 2 girls. Mirai walked to the second group while everyone in the first group started a game of Z Tag with Trunks. (If you don't know what that is or you just want to learn how to play it go to the AKK'S profile) They start talking.

"Hey Mirai!" Belak says. Belakan and Gohan follow up with their own greetings, "What're you up to?"

Mirai answers with, "Just waiting for you guys."

"This is going to be so fun. I can't wait to learn how to go SSJ3!" The speaker then starts squealing like a fangirl. Mirai looks at Kayla, and wonders what happened to the real her.

Kaleb sensing what Mirai was thinking consoles him, "Don't worry, Mirai. This is the real Kayla. She's just really excited because I told her I help her go Super Saiyan 3. As you know her favorite hobby is learning something new". Kayla then calms down.

Kayla blushes. "Oh sorry Mirai, but you have to admit. It's really cool to be able to go to a power level that many people can't go", Kayla explains. Adaruto nods his head in agreement.

Adaruto then gives his opinion," She has a point. Especially since Kaleb says that we are almost to the level of becoming a SSJ3. He says that we'll probably get to that level by the end of the trip".

Back to her normal self, which is kind of a teachery, mothery type of persona ,Kayla claps her hands, " Speaking of the trip, everyone get on the airship so we can get to the springs before nightfall. It's close to sun set already." Everyone eagerly boards the airship, impatiently waiting to begin their training at the cursed springs. Kaleb pushes the PA button.

" _Okay everyone, we're taking off in 3. 2. 1. Lift off!" Kayla pushes a button and the Krewship lifts off and flies off into the direction of China. Everyone in the passenger area made sure all their stuff didn't fly away, but they forgot that the Krewship had its own gravity so it wouldn't be possible. Therefore, they stood up and prepared for their training._


	2. Two Ranma's AND Three Gohan's MAKE Myths

\- A blue haired boy and his father with what looks like no hair are seen standing at the entrance to the Jusenkyo springs. The father pats his son on the back. -

Genma : This my boy are the springs of Jusenkyo. Are you ready for this?

Ranma : More than ever, old man.

-Ranma and Genma both jump up onto a pole. They start sparring. Genma knocks Ranma into a spring. Suddenly a red haired girl comes out and charges at Genma. Genma is shocked at what happened and is knocked into another spring. -

Ranma : Why the hell is my chest so heavy..

-Ranma opens his GI to see a bunch of skin staring back at him-

Ranma : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

-While Ranma was distracted, a panda jumped out of the spring Genma fell into and knocked Ranma back into the spring she just came out of. Ranma came back out as himself. -

Ranma : Yay, I'm me again!

\- Suddenly the red haired girl comes out of the spring Ranma just came out of. She kicks Genma back into the spring of the drowned panda . -

Genma's Sign : Why didn't I separate

Guide : Sir you have bad luck. You no have human curse. Only that can be rid of.

Ranko : He ha old man.

\- Ranma walks up to Ranko. -

Ranma : Who are you exactly?

Ranko : I'm your curse form but you split from me when you fell back into the spring

Ranma : So you're me as a girl! - Ranma walks around Ranko checking her out - Not bad!

Ranko : Since we're separated, I guess this makes me my own person!

Genma : (Back to human because of guide) So I have a son and a daughter now.

Ranma : Yep!

Genma : - Groans - More mouths to feed.

\- Ranma and Ranko both karate chopped Genma on the head -

Genma : Owwwww! Let's just get back training!

\- Genma, his son and new daughter start back training -

\- At the entrance to the springs, a group of children are shown. -

Goten : Yay, we're here!

Trunks : Let's spar Goten!

Gohan : Not yet, we have to tell everyone the schedule.

Kaleb : "Wake Up" is at 3 o clock. "Breakfast" until 4 and then "Train with Belak and Belakan" until 3 o'clock with "Lunch" until 4 o'clock after that then "Free Time" until 6. After that, "Dinner" until 7 then "Free Time" until lights out at 12. You will do this for a week. I'll tell you the next schedule after that. Our trip officially starts tomorrow so Free Time for the rest of the day.

\- Everyone said okay and Mirai, Gohan, and Belakan followed Goten and Trunks to see them spar. Trunks and Goten started.-

\- A couple of minutes later -

-Trunks and Goten powered up ki blast and got ready to shoot them. Then they nodded to each other.-

Trunks and Goten : SNEAK ATTACK -They shot it at Gohan -

Gohan : What the -

\- Gohan fell into a spring. After a while, TWO Gohan's came out. They looked at each other and fainted back into the spring. Now THREE Gohan's came out. Before they fainted again, Kaleb spoke.-

Kaleb : Gohan, calm down you fell into the spring of the cursed twins. Falling in once curses you but if you fall in twice and you meet the requirements then your cursed form, which is your twins, are split from your normal form.

Gohun : He knows more about it than me

Gohen : Doesn't everyone, Gohun!

Gohun : Shut up, Gohen!

Goten : So do I have 2 more brothers?

Gohan : Technically, yes - turns to Kaleb - So does that make us a triplet?

Kaleb : just like you said to Goten, technically yes

Gohan : Okay.

Gohun : We should fight to see which one of us is the strongest.

Gohen : I like a good challenge.

Gohan : I'm up for it!

\- All three look alike get into a fighting stance. -

Kayla : Okay, Ready, Set, G-

-Just as Kayla was about to say go, a red haired girl knocked Gohen into the spring of the drowned demon and a blue haired boy knocked Gohun into the spring of the drowned demon. Gohan was lucky enough to dodge the panda that looked like he was aiming for Gohan.-

Ranko : Sorry, whoever I just knocked down.

Ranma : I'm sorry too, but it looked a lot like pops tried to knock that boy down on purpose.

Genma : He will learn to stay out if the middle of a spar.

\- Ranma and Ranko both karate chopped Genma on the head again -

Ranko : This is a public place you bastard.

Ranma : It looked like they were about to spar too so really we got in the middle of their fight.

\- Ranma and Ranko bowed in apology. Gohan came floating down from when he jumped up to dodge Genma's attack. He was about to land on a shorter pole as Trunks smiled sadistically and destroyed the pole. Gohan, not having the time to react, fell in the spring. He came out wearing kaoishin clothes and a halo. Gohen came out of his spring with a red demon tail and two red horns also red wings on his back and a blood red sword while Gohun came out if his spring with a halo, angel wings, a pure white robe, and a white gun. -

Gohen : Am I a demon? Wicked cool -he smiled sadistically-

Gohun : I'm an angel! What does this gun do. - He pressed the trigger and bullets came out -

This is cool but I'm hungry. - The gun starts shooting out all sorts of food. - Wow! It fires out whatever I think of!

Mirai : Your power has risen exponentially, Gohan!

Gohan : I feel so powerful. Why does this power feel so familiar?

Kaleb : You now have some of the powers that I possess. Gohan, your cursed form is a Kai.

Trunks : Dang it, I should've resisted destroying that pole.

Mirai : -whispering in Trunks' ear - Now you'll never beat Gohan or Kaleb

\- This made Trunks super mad. -

Trunks : Mirai, I will kill you - He charges at Mirai but is dodged and is sent flying into Genma. Genma is lying incapacitated on the ground. - Hmm, well, he's good too.

Ranma : - ignoring what just happened - I'm Ranma

Gohen : I'm Gohen

Gohun : I is Gohun

Gohan : Gohan

Kayla : I'm Kayla

Kaylee : I'm Kaylee

Caleb : and I'm Caleb

Kaleb : I'm Kaleb

Belak : I'm Belak, a female Saiyan

Belakan :Belakan, Male Earthling

Belackan : I'm Belackan, a male Saiyan

Belack : I'm a female earthling by the name of Belack

Kuub : I'm Kuub, a female Majin

Buuk : I'm Buuk a male majin

Pikko : I'm Pikko, a namekian

Arko : I'm Arko, an arcosian

Goten : I'm Goten!

Trunks : Trunks

Mirai : My name is Trunks too because I'm from the future but my friends call me Mirai.

Ranko : Well, I'm Ranko. Nice to meet you all

Ranma : And this old man

Ranko : unfortunately is our

Ranma/Ranko : no good bastard man father named Genma.

Genma : Yes! I am the all powerful master of the everything goes Saotome school of martial arts.

Gohen : Yet, you were put down by an 8 year old.

\- Genma falls down anime - style. Gohen and Trunks start laughing and high fives each other -

Ranko : So what are you guys doing here?

Arko : We cane here to train for 3 weeks.

Ranma : Under who?

Pikko : Train under Belak and Belakan for week 1

Kaylee : Train under Mirai and Gohan in week 2

Caleb : and under Kayla and Kaleb in week 3.

Ranma : So are all of you super strong - Ranma said while getting excited. -

Belack : I can safely say that we're the strongest in the world.

Belackan : and out of us Kaleb is the strongest out of us.

Ranma : Then I challenge you Kaleb

Kuub : Are you sure?

Buuk : Kaleb is really strong

Ranma : Yep, I'm positive.

\- Ranma gets into fighting stance. He charges towards Kaleb. He punches Kaleb but Kaleb doesn't even flinch. -

Ranko : He's a goner is he?

Caleb : Yep!

\- Kaleb grabs Ranma and throws him about 1/1,000 of his actual power. Ranma flies all the way to the other end of springs and crashes into a wall. Everyone ran, flew, or skipped(?) over to where Ranma landed. He was unconsciously laying on the ground. -

Kaleb : Oops, I need to use even less power I guess.

Ranko : Woah, can we train with you guys.

Kaleb : Sure!

Genma : Wouldn't you rather train under your old man?

Ranko : Truthfully, no I wouldn't. These guys are powerful.

Genma : - looking dejected - Okay

Kaleb : Okay, everyone get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow.

\- Everyone, who was on the airship, takes out a capsule and throws it on the ground. A tent pops out of each capsule. -

Ranma : - finally awake- What'd I miss.

Ranko : We're going to train with these guys while we're here.

Ranma : Cool! Do you guys got three extra tents?

Kayla : Yeah!

\- Kayla throws a capsule to Ranko, Ranma, and Genma. They all said thank you and threw the capsules on the ground.-

Gohun : I need one too please.

Gohen : Ditto

\- Gohan gave them each a capsule and they set the tents up as well. -

Kaleb : G'Night everyone.

Everyone : Night/Good Night/nores/G'Night


	3. SSJ3 and SZF3, emotionally-challenged

\- 4th day of the 3rd week -

Kaleb : Time to wake up !

\- Kaleb went around the tents with Kaylee banging two cymbals together, Caleb hit a snare roll, and Goten blowing a whistle. -

Belak : We're under attack!

Kayla : If there is someone that is a threat to you, the world is in A LOT of trouble.

Belak : Oh yeah. Well, I guess it's just the alarm.

\- At Breakfast -

Ranko : I feel so much stronger than I was 2 weeks ago.

Ranma : I know right. Kaleb said today, he's going to teach to ascend past our current level.

Ranko : I can't wait!

\- They finish breakfast and walk over to the training area. -

Kaleb : Okay, everyone, I'm going to teach you how to ascend to the next level. First, I will teach everyone a skill that I am the only person to have reached in the entire universe.

\- Kaleb sits Indian style on a tree trunk base. He breathes in deeply and then breathes out. As soon as he does so, his hair points up like a super Saiyan but turns green, then red, then orange, then blue, then all the other colors in the world. Everyone except Genma gasps.-

Genma : Why did everyone gasp.

Ranko : Can't you sense his power.

\- Genma focuses his eyes on Kaleb and then also gasp. -

Gohen : He's like so late

Trunks : I know right

Kaleb : The power of this form is determined by your own power. My first form could be Ranma's 5th form. This form is called a Super Z. Add a number as you progress. You reach this form as you trigger an emotion that's deep enough. You can achieve it by being super happy or by being super mad or maybe being super depressed. To get to Z 2 - Kaleb ascends again. This time lightning that also changes color is seen.- You must be triggered by a different emotion. If being super happy triggered the first than being super angry or depression may trigger the Z 2 form. For me the order was depression, fear, anger, happiness, and then evilness.

\- Everyone oo and ah at Kaleb.-

Kaleb :Everyone think of your happiest memory.

Ranko's POV

\- in her mind -

Ranko : My happiest memory is when I got my own body

Me : Oh no! I'm drowning!

-I quickly swims to the surface. She saw a panda and a blue haired boy. -

Me : Oh yeah, the old man kicked me in here! Wait, isn't that blue haired boy me. OMG IT IS! That must mean that I Have My Own Body! ALRIGHT! calm down, I still need to beat up me old man

Ranma : Yay, I'm me again!

\- Suddenly I jump out of the spring Ranma just came out of. I kicks Genma back into the spring of the drowned panda . -

Genma's Sign : Why didn't I separate

Guide : Sir you have bad luck. You no have human curse. Only that can be rid of.

Me : He ha old man.

\- Ranma walks up to Me. -

Ranma : Who are you exactly?

Me : I'm your curse form but you split from me when you fell back into the spring.

Ranma : So you're me as a girl! Not bad!

Me : Since we're seperated, I guess this makes me my own person!

Genma : (Back to human because if guide) So I have a son and a daughter now.

Ranma : Yep!

Genma : - Groans - More mouths to feed.

\- Ranma and I both karate chopped Genma on the head -

Genma : Owwwww! Let's just get back training!

\- Genma, his son and new daughter start back training -

Gohen : My happiest memory is when I got my own body and new friends. 2 for 1 special.

Gohun : My happiest memory is when I got that awesome gun. It even has unlimited ammo of anything.

\- All the Time Patrollers had the same best memory. -

Belak : My

Belakan : Best

Arko : Memory

Belackan : Is

Belack : Joining

Kuub : The

Buuk : K

Pikko : Fighters

Belak/Belackan : No that's my second best. The best one was meeting Kaleb.

\- Ranko, Gohen, Gohun, Belack, Belak, Belakan, and Belackan all had their hair come up and start changing colors along with their eyes while Kuub, Buuk, and Pikko just had their eyes changing color. They don't have hair. While Arko had eyes and his horns changing.

Kaleb : Good Job, you guys, you now have Free Time.

Buuk : Let's go try out our new forms.

\- The people that reached the next level went to the other side of the springs and started sparring. -

Kaleb : Goten, Trunks, Mirai, Gohan, Kaylee, Caleb, Kayla, and Ranma, let's try a different method. Think of what makes you the saddest.

Kayla's POV

\- 10 YEARS AGO -

\- Me and my siblings were super smart. I was the smartest though. I was 6 and in 1st grade. I was the smartest person at the boarding school, I went to. Of course, some people were jealous of me. And by some, I mean EVERYONE except my siblings and the school counselor. Everyone, including the staff, didn't talk to me, didn't let me join in on any games, and overall made my life miserable. It was so bad, I got therapy from the counselor and I trusted her. She was like my mother, but if you heard of the story, " the Kool Origins : The Kool Kids" you'd know that she's dead. My mom died because of a car "accident" and so did the counselor. Someone, purposely, rammed into her car multiple times with a garbage truck. ItThe

de me sad. All the female role models, I looked up to died the same way. The women in my life, besides Kaylee, either hated my guts or loved me and died. I was more than sad, I was utterly depressed. The only things that I could trust was my family. I probably would've went insane without my family. but it got better.

Goten : When I'm not with Kaylee and Caleb

Kaylee : When I'm not with Goten and Caleb

Caleb : When I'm not with Goten and Kaylee

\- Goten's, Kaylee's, and Caleb's hair all spiked up at the exact same time. They all opened their eyes at the exact same time. They did everything in sync. Thy stood up and nodded to each other. They whispered a ninja clan oath and flew to another part of the spring and started sparring. When they finished they grouped hugged and went to get some food from the airship. -

Kaleb : New Method! Think of your greatest fear.

Trunks POV

Me : What's going on!

\- All I could see was darkness. -

? : You'll never beat Gohan, Belak, Belakan, and definitely not Kaleb. You can't even beat me

\- Trunks turned around to see Mirai. Trunks growled and charged towards Mirai. Mirai dodged Trunks's punch and grabbed Trunks and threw him to the ground. Trunks stands back up. -

? : Mirai, is he getting weaker. I mean look at his power level!

?: No, that's just us getting way stronger than him

\- Trunks turns around to see Belak and Belakan, respectively. Trunks shoots a ki blast cannon at Belak, She clashes with a Galick Gun. She easily over powers Trunks. -

Belakan : What a weakling!

? : I know right he's not very good at fighting. I'm suprised Goten couldn't beat him.

\- When Trunks turned around to see who that was, Belakan kicked him in the stomach. While laying down, the last thing Trunks saw before blacking out was Gohan with a big smirk on his face. -

\- Mirai opened his eyes. He looked around and saw a destroyed west city. -

Mirai : Oh no, the androids!

\- Mirai flew around the city looking for the androids and expecting to see the lifeless corpses of the Z Fighters but he saw two people that wasn't in his timeline at all. He quickly flew to the bodies of Trunks and Goten. -

Mirai : Trunks! Goten! What are you guys doing here!

\- There was no response. Mirai checked the pulses of the two hybrids and received a shock. -

Mirai : They're d-d-d-de-d-dead!

\- Mirai starts shedding tears over the loss of two of his friends. Until he hears a thud. He turns around.-

Mirai : NO! IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!

\- Mirai sees the corpses of the K Fighters. He hears a loud scream. Mirai turned around to see a black silhouette of a person crushing all of Kaylee's bones while another obliterates Caleb into dust.

? : NOOOOOOOOOO!

\- Mirai turns around to see Kaleb charge at the two silhouettes. They just smirk. -

Kayla : Kaleb! Don't do it!

\- The two silhouettes both punch Kaleb in the stomach then they grab his arms and hold him. A third silhouette stabs Kayla in the back as she mourns the death of her younger siblings. She falls to the ground, lifelessly. -

Kaleb : NOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- Gohan runs up to the third silhouette and tries to impale it like it did to Kayla, but it dodges and stabs Gohan in the heart as well. Then puts his hand in Gohan's face and starts forming black ki in his hand. -

Gohan : I'm sorry Kaleb, I wasn't strong enough. - Then he looks at Mirai - Mirai, goodbye my friend.

Mirai : NOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- As he was yelling, the third silhouette incinerated Gohan's body. Kaleb reached breaking point and started yelling, also. -

Kaleb :You killed my family. You killed my friends. You killed everyone I loved and everyone I hated .I WILL KILL YOU ALL! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA

\- A bunch of different color lights started surrounding him. All of a sudden, the lights exploded. When the lights settled down, Kaleb was no where to be found. Somehow, the silhouettes were able to survive Kaleb's last resort attack, Kolliding Explosions, where he sacrifices himself. Then the three silhouettes turned their attention to Mirai. Mirai charged and was easily grabbed by silhouette 1.-

Silhouette 1 : You left your true timeline because this happened their with the androids. but you couldn't stop the and everyone died. So you left and came here.

\- He sounded like a mix between all the Buus and the Androids, including Cell. Silhouette 1 then punched Mirai in the stomach to silhouette 3, who stab him with a sword. Then Silhouette 3 whispered in Mirai's ear. -

Silhouette 3 : But now it's happening again. The people you grown close to. Gohan. Kaleb. Belakan. Trunks. are now dead.

\- Silhouette 3's voice sounded like a mix between all the movie villains such as Broly, Garlic Jr, Bojack, and Janemba. Silhouette 3 threw him to silhouette 2. Silhouette 2 shot a beam at Mirai. Just before it hit Silhouette 2 said something, with a voice of Frieza, the Ginyu Force, and the saiyans that came to earth. -

Silhouette 2 : Just like your friends and family in your old universe. Well, time for you to join them.

\- The beam hit and Mirai felt like he was disintegrating. The three Silhouettes laughed. -

\- Mirai's and Trunks's hair spiked up in Super Z form. They both looked around and sighed in relief. They went to the airship to play videogames to calm down from their fears. -

Kaleb : Okay, Gohan and Ranma, think about something that makes you angry.

AKK : I apologize to all the Chi - Chi fans for what I'm about to do. XD

Gohan's POV

( 12 years old, After Cell Games)

Me : Mom, guess what!

Chi - Chi : What!

Me : I got the highest score on the Placement quiz at school. 99%!

Ch i- Chi : WHY DON'T YOU HAVE 100%!

Me : -embarrased- I forgot to write my name.

\- Chi-Chi shakes her head with dissapointment.-

Chi - Chi : NO DINNER FOR YOU YOUNG MAN! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND WRITE A 500 PAGE ESSAY ON THE DICTIONARY.

\- Gohan sulks off to his room and when he gets there he feels his head heat up -

Me : I don't know how to make her happy. I get a 99 and I have to write an essay. I get 100, I get lectured on why I should always get these types of grades. It's just so freaking frustrating

\- AKK : When he turns 15, he can say f**king instead. Anyway, everyone knows this is something Genma would do so I'm not going to apologize to the Genma fans.

Ranma : YOU DID WHAT?!

Genma : I told your mother that you would become the man of mans and if you didn't match her description of a man of all mans, she could commit seppuku on you.

Ranma : EVEN THOUGH IT WOULD BE YOUR FAULT!

Genma : Yep, that's exactly why I said you and not me.

Ranma : I WILL KILL YOU .

\- Gohan and Ranma both go into Super Z Form. Everyone else looks at the two teens in awe. -

Trunks : Finally!

Adaruto : I've never felt more powerful. Can you show us what the other forms look like, Kaleb.

Kaleb : Sure. You've already seen 1 and 2. - He goes to Super Z Form 3. His tail starts changing colors as well. - Form 3 makes you grow a tail, if you don't already have one or cut it off, and makes it change colors as well. When you power out of it, you keep your tail.

Kayla : So that's how you got your tail to grow back after you cut it.

Kaleb : Yep. Fortunately, it's just a tail, not a Saiyan tail, so you won't turn into an oozaru. Okay, Form 4, Makes your eyes only change colors, when your emotions change. Kind of like a mood ring.- He goes to Super Z Form 4. Then a couple of seconds later, he goes into Form 5. His hairstyle changes colors but it goes back to it's original state. - This is the final Z Form before going into Ultra Z, a form even I haven't mastered yet. You turn into an Oozaru, whose fur changes colors, and you wear armor that has your name on it.

Ranko: Well going Z Form takes a lot out of you. I'm tired.

Caleb : Me too.

Belakan : Me too, too

Kaleb : Okay everyone. TOMORROW, everyone has free time for the whole day except MIRAI, RANMA, BELAKAN, ADARUTO, BELAK, AND KAYLA. If I DIDN'T CALL YOUR NAME, YOU HAVE FREE TIME RIGHT NOW AS WELL. Good night to everyone who's going to sleep, instead.

\- Everyone who didn't have to stay said their goodbyes and goodnights and left. -

Kaleb : Okay everyone, there is a reason why I did the Z Form Lesson before I started teaching the SSJ3 lesson. Does anyone have a guess to why?

Adaruto : Is it because the way to unlock SSJ3 is to unlock your emotions and to train limitlessly.

Kayla : Technically, it's more about overcoming the limits and overcoming the emotional limits more.

Kaleb : You're both right. The lesson was all about unlocking new levels by going to your emotions. But I'm giving you all a choice, this is also why I called you here as well Belakan and Ranma, but anyway, I can guarantee that you will become SSJ3 before the trip is over, if you all go with option one. If you choose option two, it might take longer.

Adaruto : Okay, what are the choices?

Kaleb : The others aren't near the maturity to take on this task, so I sent them away. Option one is to unlock Z Form 3 before unlocking SSJ3. SSJ3 is about the same emotional level needed, though it is still lower, as Super Z Form 3, and you guys have already overcome the physical limitations. Belakan and Ranma even though you two can't go Super Saiyan, I know that you two would've probably wanted to go Super Z Form 3 along with us.

Belakan : Definitely!

Ranma : I do, but what do you mean by maturity. Me and Ranko are the same age and she'd definitely want to go SZF3 as well.

Gohan : Now that I think about it, it's the same with Gohun and Gohen.

Kaleb : They have to develop more with interacting more with the world before they can go SZF3 or even SZF2 for that matter. Right now the only memories they have are good, but they've already unlocked that. When they get a depressing memory or a true evil memory, I'm talking about Gohen, then they can unlock more. But for now they're "too young" in experience.

Ranma : I get what you're saying.

Kayla : So do you know what other memories we need to get to SZF3?

Kaleb : Yes, I do. Order all the feelings I told you I had in alphabetical order. So it would be Anger, Depression, Evilness, Fear, and then Happiness. For all of you, in alphabetical order starting on the emotion that unlocked your first form, go to the word 2 after yours in the alphabet. Be sure to go back to the top if you get to the end of the five.

Kayla : So for me, it's Fear?

Kaleb : Yep, and for Belak and Belakan it's Depression.

Ranma : So for me and Gohan, it's Evilness.

Mirai : And for me, I have to think of what in my life made me the maddest.

\- All 6 teens who had to think of another memory sat down and got to work. After 5 hours everyone's hair came up at the same time, and then lightning flashed around all of them. -

Kaleb : Kayla, share with everyone, what you thought of.

Kayla : Having my friends and family hate me along with everyone else from my childhood.

Kaleb : - face darkens - That will never happen as long as I'm alive, or you are foir that matter. - Face lightens back up - What about you Mirai?

Mirai : I was so angry at myself for not being able to save everyone in my timeline. And that's what did it for me.

Kaleb : Okay. Belak and Belakan what about you guys. What about you guys.

Belak : We've had very different lives for most part.

Belakan : But I believe our memory was the same.

Belak : It was during our battle with Demigra and the memory was when he killed us.

Belakan : And we saw what would of happened if we didn't go back to save everyone.

Belak : We were literally bawling until we realized

Belakan : That we could save everyone.

Kaleb : Good Job! Gohan, what about you?

Gohan : My memory was one of Cell.

AKK : I'm about to do something that I don't really know if was in the actual story or not because it is a small detail, really.

Gohan : When Cell was telling me the lies about the world and what they would do if they found out I was an alien and how I should join him in killing everyone, I had many visions about killing everyone. From flying around shooting everyone to Blowing up the entire world at once. And multiple times, I was just a centimeter away from doing it.

Kaleb : so that's why! - Kaleb has a face of " That explains it " Of course he doesn't say what. - What about you Ranma?

Ranma : My memory was weird. I don't remember having it.

Kaleb : What was it about?

Ranma : It was super dark. My vision was blurry and outlined in black. I seen a black silhouette and it was telling me to kill "him" whoever him was, but anyway it kept saying it over and over again. Everytime I killed one person, he said it, then I killed another. It happened a bunch of times.

Kaleb : I think you might of had a vision of the future. Ranma, make sure someone is with you at all times when you meet with strangers. It seems that you were under someone's control.

Ranma : Okay, kaleb. I'll do that.

Kaleb : Okay, everyone, I'm going to leave you all alone while I go talk to the kais to see if they know anything. What Ranma is telling me is also fogging up my memory, so I'm sorry to say I can't tell you all what the next emotion is, but go through all of them until you get to the right one. I'm going to be gone for at least a day so I'm pretty sure all of you will get it. Along with SSJ3.

Mirai : Okay, we'll see you later.

Kayla : We'll watch over everyone!

Kaleb : Okay, BYE!

\- Kaleb instant transmissions away to presumably King Kai's Planet. Everyone sighs. -

Adaruto : We have a lot of work to do.

Belak : Well, let's get to it.

\- The 6 teens start back working. -


End file.
